Bushido Mendma
Introduction Bushido Mendma is the son of Echigo of the Shogun Pirates and Queen Alice of Summerland. He is a rash young man who is seen as a nuisance to the entire nation, as Bushido's parents are unkown to them. Appearance Bushido wears a black shirt and a pair of tan pants. He wears a set of black tennis shoes and a blue jacket over his shirt. He usually wears black gloves and has apple red hair. Most of the time he can be seen running around with a thick broadsword. Personality Bushido grew up as a outcast despite his mother being the queen of the nation. The reason for this is because his mother acks as if he is not her son and does not claim him. She acts as if Bushido is some peasant boy who hangs around the outskirts of the castle. Instead Bushido was raised by her personal ninja guards. Bushido is quick to get into a fight and quick to act out to gain attention. He brags about his skill all of the time and constantly reminds people how he is so much better than they are. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Bushido is a skilled swordsmen despite his young age. His power with the sword comes from his technique and not his raw force. Bushido can swing his sword faster than most people can see and has the ability to cut through exsplotions. Hand to Hand Combat Temple Destruction Fist Summerland Taijutsu Rock Punch-''' Rock Punch is a move were the martial artist punches a substance with a uniform hardness. The punch creates a vibration that shatters the entire object in one go. This move is even effective against steel, but only if the steel is uniformaly hard. Katanas are not affected thanks to their soft back end. 'Buddah Palm '- Buddah Palm is a move that is only used when one attempts to bypass a barrior. The martial aritst slams his palm into the target, but instead of the force spreading across the surface of the object it instead pass through the point and radiats on the inside of the object. The force usually penetrates a inch in first and then radiates. It is super effective agaisnt living objects. '''Sleep Point - Sleep Point is a move were Bushido hits his target on a specific point on the back of their neck. The blow is a light tap, but it auto knocks the target out. The move is the result of study of the human body. Physical Strength Bushido is as strong as your average skilled swordsmen. He is not so strong as to be consider super human though. Bushido greatest feat of strenght was picking up a cart and throwing it at a old man who had stole his sweet roll. Pure raw power had never been Bushido's goal as he was taught skill and speed were the roots to power by the ninjas not raw force. Agility Bushido is as agile and skilled as a ninja. He was taught how to move silently and how to preform the double jump. Bushido however being intelegent realized that the double jumpe technique could be continued beyond what the ninjas had done. He instead turned it into the Night Steps, which is equal to Sanji sky walk. Bushido also uses Wind Walker, a move he picked up from watching a angelic fist fighter he once meet in town. Bushido is not as skilled as he was in useing it, but he is still quite fast. He also takes the Wind Walker movement to the next level and uses it to walk on the edge of the water. He does this by slightly pushing off the air just above the surface. Endurance Bushido's Endurance is were he gets his nick name, The Wall. As a baby Bushido was trained. The Ninja's wanted to see if you could train a infant to be tough, strong, and endure. They use to make him do laps by crawling and run when he was a toddler. As a boy they beat him repeatedly with rods and one of them even had the bright idea to tie him to a bolder and slam other bolders into him, that what happens when Ninja's watch anime. After toughing him up the ninja's moved to exsposing him to poisons. They began by giving him very small doses of poison as a child. They did this to let his body build up a immunity to them in case he is poisoned in the future. Another thing that should be noted is Bushido mental training. As a child Bushido was exsposed to color traps and was taught how to over come them. He was also trained in the ways of the enlightenment in order to increase his mental fortitude. In order to make sure he did not give away any of their secrets Bushido was tortured as a kid so that it would not be new if he was ever captured. Weapons Goblin Saber- Goblin Saber is Bushido's Orihal Devil Fruit Disk Disk Fruit Bushido received the Devil Fruit after he completed his first Assassination mission. He eliminated one of his mothers enemies and as a result he received this fruit as a reward. At the time nobody knew what the devil fruit was so they did not know the value of it. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Noble Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Plot Point Pirates